Season 01, Episode 09
by JacquelineKennedy
Summary: My own version of what happens after episode 8
1. Memorial

**This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it :) English is not my first language, so please excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**The story starts right after episode 08. It might contain SPOILERS.**

Arya Montgomery was almost sleeping when her phone started buzzing. She slowly opened her eyes cursing whoever was sending a text message this late. Was it from A? Maybe it was from Ezra. No, he wasn't in town. Maybe her mom… Tired of guessing, Arya got up from her bed.

_I hope you girls liked my work at the bench. I think it looks better now. With love – A_

"What?" Arya said confused. The bench that the city dedicated to Alison was perfectly fine when the memorial was over. Was A talking about that bench?

Thinking quickly Arya dialed Hanna's number.

"This better be good" a sleepy Hanna said after the fifth ring.

"I just got a text from A" Arya blurted out not paying attention to Hanna's bad mood. "Can you come pick me up? My dad will wake up if I get the car"

"Pick you up? You mean like now?"

"Yes, Hanna. Like now" Arya said impatient with Hanna's laziness. "I'll explain everything when you get here. It's important" she added trying to convince her friend.

"Urgh. I hate you" Hanna said sarcastically. "I'll be there in ten"

"Thank you" Arya said and hung up.

She thought about calling Spencer and Emily but she wanted to check if A really had done something to the bench before waking the two of them up. She took off her pj's and put on the first thing she found, jeans and a t-shirt. With no makeup and just her cell phone on her hand, she sneaked out of the house.

Like promised, Hanna parked her mom's car in front of Arya's house after ten minutes. Arya got inside the car and laughed at her friend. Hanna was still wearing her pajamas, a pink babydoll, and her hair was still messy from sleep.

"Don't say it" Hanna warned before Arya could utter a comment. "Or I'll leave you here and go back to my house"

Arya smiled but kept her mouth shut.

"So, what was on the text?" Hanna asked.

"A said that she had done something to the bench. Ali's bench" Arya explained showing Hanna the text. "We need to check it out before anyone else does".

Hanna agreed and started the car. It was a five minutes drive to the bench. When they got there, from distance it looked normal but when they got out of the car and started walking towards it, they could see that it was torn. The fountain was broken and there were pieces of cement everywhere.

"Oh my god" Hanna said. "We have to call Emily and Spencer"

Emily parked her brand new Corolla behind Hanna's Mercedes. Spencer and her got out of the car and walked fast towards Hanna and Arya. They were standing next to Alison's memorial bench.

"Who would do something like that?" Emily asked shocked. They've had so much work to do this memorial for Alison and now it was destroyed.

"A would" Arya said and showed the girls the text message.

"I can't believe it. She has gone too far now!" an angry Spencer said. "One thing is to threaten us with messages but this… this is going to call attention. Police attention".

"A only broke our dedicatory" Hanna said pointing to the cement parts that once were a message that the four of them wrote for Alison. "Do you think the cops will notice that?"

"Probably" Spencer answered. She was angry with A. How could she (or he) have done something like that?

"Why are you in your pajamas?" Emily asked Hanna with a half smile. It was kind of funny seeing Hanna in the middle of the park wearing nothing but a Victoria's Secret babydoll.

"Guys!" Spencer warned before Hanna could answer. "We need to think about what we are going to do"

"We can't do anything" Arya said. "It's not like we can clean this up without anyone noticing. Let's pretend we were never here and tomorrow we'll think about something to say to the cops".

"That's if they even come talk to us. They might thing this is just another act of vandalism" Hanna pointed.

"No. That creepy detective will find weird that Alison's memorial got trashed at the same night of the memorial. Plus the fact that only ours piece of cement got broken. I'm pretty sure he'll ask us about it" Spencer concluded.

A chilly wind passed across them making them shiver.

"Ok, for now we go home" Arya said with a somber look on her face. "And remember girls: we were never here"

**Please review!**


	2. The Morning After

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**I'm still laughing about the Arya/Aria thing. Sorry about that hahahaha**

**I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

The sun light penetrated Emily's blinds but she was awake. She didn't sleep at all worried with A's new demonstration of power. A quick peek at the mirror confirmed her fears: dark rings under her bloodshot eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She had to get it together fast so her mom wouldn't notice her lack of sleep. Today she was taking the SAT test and she needed to focus. After a last look at the mirror she turned around and went to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. After getting ready, she drank a large cup of coffee. Now she was ready.

Spencer didn't sleep either. Not because of A and the bench situation, because of the SATs. Her goal, as usual, was to get a better score than Melissa. They were always competing with each other. And, besides that, if she stopped to think about the hole "A" thing and about what Jenna had told her - about Alison being "done with her" -, she would end up crying. And Spencer Hastings hated crying. She spent her night reviewing everything, from Latin to Math, and now she was feeling prepared… kind of prepared. The pressure for doing well on the test was like a Red Bull to her. It only gave her more energy to study, that was the Hastings way to deal with pressure.

Her phone suddenly beeped. The possibility of being A poured cold water on her confidence.One minute ago she was I-Will-Kick-Your-Ass Spencer, now she was scared like a baby. And she hated the power that A had over her. She opened her phone without hesitating.

_Are you ready to go?_

It was only a text from her mom. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was wrong with her family? Her mom was downstairs, she could have yelled asking if Spencer was ready, but no, she had to send a stupid text message.

"I'm coming!" She yelled instead of sending a text back.

Hanna slept like a baby that night and was feeling rested for a brand new day. Of course she was worried about A and the bench, but she wasn't going to waist a good night of sleep because of it. She needed her beauty sleep. And, about the SATs, she wasn't concerned at all. She knew since she was little that she wasn't Ivy League material. Studying wasn't one of her skills. She was ok about going to a less prestigious college. Hanna checked her looks on the mirror; she was stunning as always. Smiling, she grabbed her Gucci handbag and took the car keys.

Aria, Spencer, Hanna e Emily met at the school's hallway, next to Aria's locker.

"So, any news about the… incident last night?" Aria was the first one to speak.

"No, nothing" Emily said. She was relieved that nobody was talking about it.

"Everybody is probably too worried about the SATs and the storm that is approaching" Spencer reasoned.

"Do you think they will cancel the test?" Hanna asked after she heard a loud thunder.

"Maybe" Spencer said. "The power might go off".

"Hanna! I was looking for you" Lucas approached the group of girls smiling with his puppy eyes glued on Hanna.

"Hey, Lucas" Hanna shared a smile with him. "I'll talk to you girls later. Good luck at the test" she said to her friends and walked away with Lucas.

The three girls followed them with their eyes.

"Do you think…" Emily started.

"No, it can't be. That's Hermie" Spencer said remembering all the times Alison picked on Lucas.

"He went to Hanna's house the other night. I was there" Aria said. "Sean was not very happy with it"

"I can imagine. And what is she doing anyway? She loves Sean, doesn't she?" Emily asked confused. "Maybe they are just friends".

"Well, I don't know. Wasn't she with him at homecoming?" Before anyone could answer, Spencer spotted Alex on the other site of the corridor. "I've got something to do. See you later" She said and walked away.

"Spencer!" Alex said while she approached him.

"Alex" she said smiling. "It's really cool that you are taking your SATs here"

"I know. We get to hang out. Are you nervous about the test?"

"Kind of. And you?"

"Same thing" he replied and leaned in for a sensual kiss.

"What was this one for?" she asked after the kiss was over.

"Good luck" he said with a crooked smile. And she could not resist smiling back.

The storm came before the test and cut the power off. Everyone was sent to the school's big auditorium. Once they were all seated, the principal told them that the SATs were suspended for the time being but no one was allowed to go home just yet. They would have to wait on school grounds until the power was restored so they could start the test. Once the principal was finished giving his announcement, four cell phones beeped at the same time.

_Looks like we are locked together, bitches. And I have a big surprise for you. __Hope you enjoy it! - A_


	3. Love, love, love

**Yaay! Thank you Sandra, la-la-la-45 and Steph. Your reviews are what keep me writing.**

The school was dark. The emergency lights were the only thing preventing the students from falling or bumping into something while walking around. Emily was walking on the hallway looking for Maya. She hasn't talked to her since their movie date. She was beginning to accept that she liked girls and that it was ok to do so. She was happy when she was with Maya and that was what mattered most. Plus, Hanna had been a really good friend since their talk about the kissing picture. Maybe Spencer and Aria would be ok with it either. She made a mental notice to talk to the girls about it after the SATs and this surprise that A had promised.

Hanna was seating beside Lucas on the floor of an empty classroom. Most of the students were on the auditorium or the cafeteria. Lucas was talking about a movie that he watched. Something about aliens and human extermination. She wasn't sure. God, he was such a dork! But surprisely she thought it was kind of cute. Somehow he remembered her of Seth Cohen from The OC and she smile with the idea. Who would imagine that the most popular girl of the school would think that Hermie was cute. Maybe hefty Hanna would like this smart, sweet boy, not queen bee Hanna. So why did she like hanging out with him? Thinking of that trigged something inside of her. Maybe she hasn't changed so much from the girl she used to be. No! She refused to be anything close to hefty Hanna. She was Hanna Maron now and Hanna Maron was no friend of dorks. And by the way, she loved Sean. What the hell was she doing with Lucas?

"I have to go" she said abruptly and got up. Lucas was caught off guard and stood on the floor.

"O-Ok" was all he had managed to say. Maybe the whole alien movie story was boring her. Or it was something else? "Will I see you later?" he asked hopefully.

"Whatever" she answered while getting out of the room to look for Sean. Somehow acting like that towards Lucas made her sad. She just couldn't place why.

Aria was walking by herself, trying to find her friends. She was scared about that surprise that A promised them. She had tried calling each one of her friend's phones, but nobody answered. She spotted Noah on the hallway and tried to hide from him, but he had already seen her and was coming in her direction.

"Hello there" he said smiling. It was a beautiful smile, she gave him that.

"Hum, hi" she said bit didn't smile back.

"Do you think they will keep us here for a long time?" he asked trying to engage a conversation.

She wasn't listening. Something else had caught her attention. A voice… Ezra's voice! She started to look around trying to find the source of the voice. There he was, talking to an old teacher like he had never left town. In a split of a second she had forgotten all about A and the surprise. Ezra was back! His eyes found hers and he smiled. It was a shy smile, but still a smile. He excused himself from the other teacher and pointed to an empty classroom.

Aria left Noah talking to himself without an excuse and entered the empty classroom closing the door behind her.

"Ezra!"

He only smiled. This time it was a big, warm smile. He opened his arms and Aria ran towards him without asking questions. It was so nice to be in his arms again. She had so much to ask but she couldn't manage to break their embrace. She was in peace and completely in love.

**This chapter is only filling up before the next one when we get to know what kind of surprise A was talking about. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
